KKPCALM28/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM28-Ciel on cover of sweets mag.png|Ciel on the cover of a sweets magazine KKPCALM28-KiraPati in sweets mag.png|KiraPati in the sweets magazine KKPCALM28-Ichika Aoi tell Himari she's important to KiraPati.png|Ichika and Aoi tell Himari she's important to KiraPati KKPCALM28-The girls notice Tachibana.png|The girls notice Tachibana has come in KKPCALM28-Tachibana appears.png|Tachibana appears KKPCALM28-Tachibana says he wants to test Himari.png|Tachibana says he wants to test Himari KKPCALM28-Aoi wants to know who this guy is.png|Aoi wants to know who this guy is KKPCALM28-Tachibana points out the author of Himari's book.png|Tachibana points out the author of Himari's book KKPCALM28-The others don't recognize his name.png|The others don't recognize his name.. KKPCALM28-Himari does recognize Tachibana's name.png|..but Himari does KKPCALM28-Younger Tachibana.png|Younger Tachibana KKPCALM28-Himari answers Tachibana's questions.png|Himari answering Tachibana's questions KKPCALM28-Tachibana quizzing Himari.png|Tachibana quizzing Himari KKPCALM28-Himari passed the test.png|Himari passed the test KKPCALM28-Flyer for Tachibana's show.png|Tachibana gives Himari a flyer for his show KKPCALM28-Himari worried she won't make a good assistant.png|Himari worries that she won't make a good assistant KKPCALM28-Tachibana says Himari should come to the show to learn.png|Tachibana says she should come to the show to learn what's most important when making sponge cake KKPCALM28-Nendo washing Grave's car.png|The nendo driver washes Grave's car KKPCALM28-Grave talking to his nendos.png|Grave talking to his nendos KKPCALM28-A lot of people came to the show.png|A lot of people came to see the sweets experiment KKPCALM28-Tachibana opens the show.png|Tachibana opens the sweets experiment KKPCALM28-Himari still doubts herself.png|Himari still doubts herself KKPCALM28-Tachibana introduces Himari.png|Tachibana introduces Himari to the audience KKPCALM28-The other girls cheering for Himari.png|The other girls cheering for Himari KKPCALM28-Ciel explains it's very hard to make such a giant cake.png|Ciel explains it's very hard to make such a giant sponge cake KKPCALM28-Himari is super nervous.png|Himari is super nervous KKPCALM28-Himari notices 33 degrees is a little high.png|Himari notices that 33°C is a little high KKPCALM28-38 degrees is definitely bad.png|38°C is definitely bad KKPCALM28-Tachibana keeps going on about onsen.png|Tachibana keeps going on about onsen though KKPCALM28-Himari finally interrupts Tachibana.png|Himari finally interrupts Tachibana KKPCALM28-Good job Himari.png|Himari saved the eggs from overheating KKPCALM28-Himari sigh.png|Himari sighs in relief KKPCALM28-Himari beating the eggs.png|Himari beating the eggs KKPCALM28-Himari mixing the ingredients.png|Himari mixing the ingredients KKPCALM28-Nendos excited.png|The nendos are excited about the sweets experiment KKPCALM28-Himari finished mixing the batter.png|Himari finished making the sponge cake batter KKPCALM28-Himari starts the timer.png|Himari starts the baking timer KKPCALM28-Himari 1 more minute.png|Himari says the sponge cake needs one more minute KKPCALM28-The giant cake was a success.png|The giant sponge cake seems to be a success.. KKPCALM28-The giant cake collapsed.png|..but it collapsed KKPCALM28-Himari shocked to see the cake collapse.png|Himari is shocked to see the cake collapse KKPCALM28-Himari says it must've been her fault.png|Himari says it must've been her fault KKPCALM28-Tachibana asks again what's most important for sponge cake.png|Tachibana asks again what's most important when making sponge cake KKPCALM28-Tachibana says it was Himari's dedication that got them this far.png|Tachibana says it was Himari's dedication and love for sweets science that got them this far KKPCALM28-The audience cheers and applauds for Himari.png|The audience cheers and applauds KKPCALM28-Tachibana tells Himari the applause is for her.png|Tachibana tells Himari that the applause is for her KKPCALM28-Tachibana smiling at Himari.png|Tachibana smiles at Himari KKPCALM28-Himari thanks the audience.png|Himari thanks the audience KKPCALM28-The giant cake is full of kirakiraru.png|The giant sponge cake is full of kirakiraru KKPCALM28-Nendos surprised by their boss.png|The nendos are surprised by their boss KKPCALM28-Grave looking down on the show.png|Grave looks down on the sweets experiment KKPCALM28-Himari with Tachibana.png|Himari with Tachibana KKPCALM28-Himari determined to save everyone.png|Himari is determined to save everyone SpongeCakeNendo.png|The Noir Inflated sponge cake nendo KKPCALM28-Whip Gelato chased by cake nendo.png|Whip and Gelato chased by the giant nendo KKPCALM28-Custard being told she can't do anything.png|Custard being told she can't do anything KKPCALM28-Custard answers that she can do things.png|Custard answers that she can do things KKPCALM28-Custard and Grave.png|Custard and Grave KKPCALM28-Cake nendo hit with chilled kirakiraru cream.png|The giant nendo hit with chilled kirakiraru cream KKPCALM28-Custard telling Macaron Chocolat how to attack the big nendo.png|Custard tells Macaron and Chocolat how to attack the giant nendo KKPCALM28-Custard attacks the big nendo.png|Custard attacks the giant nendo KKPCALM28-Big nendo caught in kirakiraru cream.png|The giant nendo caught in kirakiraru cream KKPCALM28-Himari presenting KiraPati's cooking.png|Himari presents KiraPati's cooking on stage KKPCALM28-Tachibana likes the idea of reusing the cake.png|Tachibana likes the idea of reusing the sponge cake KKPCALM28-Tachibana with a cake pop.png|Tachibana with a cake pop KKPCALM28-Himari's crystal begins to glow.png|Himari's crystal begins to glow.. KKPCALM28-Himari's new squirrel crystal.png|..and turns into a squirrel crystal KKPCALM28-End card.png|End card: Baby Bird Cake Pops Wallpapers wall_kira_28_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM28.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode